008 (Graphic Novel)
Pyunma, designated "Cyborg 008", is one of the nine protagonists of Cyborg 009. Born in western Africa, he was a freedom fighter before he was captured by Black Ghost. He possesses a set of mechanical lungs that allow him to breathe underwater. Appearance Pyunma is a young African man, with an athletic physique and blond hair in a crewcut style. Like the other cyborgs, he wears a modern depiction of the classic Cyborg uniform, with realistic padded shoulders, knee-high boots, and a black belt with a gun holster holding a blaster. Later on, he and the other team members gain the trademark yellow scarf, and he wears an upgraded uniform consisting of a red-and-black bodysuit that can change its color scheme to blend in with its surroundings (ie: appearing as white and violet when in a snowy landscape) Personality Pyunma is a hardened soldier whose mind is conditioned to the constant warfare that plagues his homeland. Because of his experiences, he is mentally prepared to fight in any situation. As stated in his biography, he is a patriot willing to die for his country. Pyunma also possesses a strong sense of justice and is willing to help children, as he was helping a group of them escape from enemy fire. History Pyunma was originally a freedom fighter from the Ivory Coast (Côte d’Ivoire), participating in a battle against an oppressive government. However, while helping a group of children flee from enemy soldiers, he was abducted by agents of Black Ghost and disappeared without a trace. Due to Black Ghost's machinations, he was transformed into a cybernetic weapon to be used at their bidding. Fortunately, he along with those who shared his fate were rescued by Ivan Wisky and001 (Graphic Novel)Dr. Gilmore; with Gilmore's help, Pyunma and the other cyborgs were able to revolt from their "creators" by the time Joe Shimamura arrived. Because the cyborgs revolted, Sekar, the leader of Black Ghost, personally set the island base to self-destruct. This forced the cyborgs to make a change of plans and flee the island before it's completely destroyed. When Jet Link was severely injured trying to chase after Sekar (who was fleeing on a jet plane) and fell into the ocean, Pyunma managed to rescue him in time. Despite a few setbacks, the cyborgs were able to escape the island and out of Black Ghost's control for good. Abilities Pyunma is built with a set of mechanical lungs that allow him to breathe underwater at any depth, and withstand deep ocean pressures. He is also made able to maneuver through tight spaces. Out of the nine cyborgs, Pyunma is the only one with actual combat experience, having fought as a soldier prior to his kidnapping by Black Ghost. Gallery Pyunma TrevorHairsine.png|First character design, by Trevor Hairsine. ArchaiaPyunma Tofirstdesign.png|Initial Marcus To design for Cyborg 008, from a 2012 promotional piece. Notes * The original manga version of Pyunma was eventually confirmed to be from Kenya, although his country of origin remained ambiguous or undecided for most of the manga's publication. The ambiguity may be the reason why his country was changed for the graphic novel, although his profile box still mainly lists "Africa". * The earliest promotional art by Marcus To (used for the Issue #0 cover) depicted Pyunma as somewhat taller, slightly more muscular, and with dark hair. When it came time to draw out the plot of the novel, Pyunma's 2001 design was used instead. Category:Cyborgs Category:Graphic Novel characters Category:Male characters